


【GGAD】危险关系

by piupiuchen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piupiuchen/pseuds/piupiuchen
Summary: 点梗，女装Play，有未成年人边缘性行为，私设一大堆，完全ooc，无姓之人的部分AU改编。





	【GGAD】危险关系

阿不思的父母离婚了，在火车站纠结大半天，他最终跟随母亲来到另一个城市定居。当然，破碎的婚姻生活带给这个家庭的不只是分离，还有年幼孩子不可挽回的叛逆疯狂。

进入青春期，家里争吵不断，阿不思发现自己的母亲开始交往其他的男性，他就坏心眼地破坏了母亲一段又一段的感情，冷嘲热讽算是轻的，摔摔打打更是家常便饭。

“装什么装，快从地上爬起来！”他母亲爆发出怒吼，“我真不知道欠你什么了，让你一次又一次和我作对。”女人反手甩上房间门，木门凄惨地发出声响。“你其实可以和你爸走的。”阿不思听到脚步声渐渐离去，双手抱膝缩在了墙角。

“我就是个freak。”他蛮不在意地用指腹蹭掉球鞋上的灰。

旧旧的蓝色格子衬衫包裹着瘦弱的身躯，阿不思尚处发育期，整个人像含苞待放的花蕾，散发着成熟与青涩交织的美感，他比同龄男生矮不少，过于夺目的面庞让人时常混淆这只小鹿的性别，男与女，柔与刚，就这么混杂在一起，像烂在泥潭里的花瓣，让淤泥都浮出幽香的气味。

阿不思知道自己与众不同，他更偏爱穿上的女装的自己，套在裙子里，他能感受到隐秘禁锢被解放的快乐。十五岁那年，他攒出了一笔零花钱，买了一条粉蓝格子的吊带裙。

生命中父亲角色的缺失让阿不思有些迷茫，他迷失在那团雾气里，昏暗中有一丝微弱的光，他冲上去，握住了，然后把光藏在怀里，谁都不能看见。

他蓄起卷发，上课偷偷摸摸观察女同学，模仿她们的一举一动，有无意间翘起来的小指，还有害羞时抿起的唇。

他发现班里最漂亮的女生涂上了指甲油，水红色，衬的皮肤雪白，阿不思记住了，放学回家的路上跑去买了一瓶指甲油，结账的时候店员打趣他送甲油给女朋友，他摇头笑笑并不接话。

指甲油被他藏在书包的最深处。

活动课阿不思一个人留在教室里，来回张望了一会儿，他掏出了冷冰冰的玻璃瓶，把手和甲油都藏在桌洞里，偷偷摸摸又笨拙地沾着液体，耐心地给秀气的指尖添点颜色。当然他技术并不好，半天只涂好了一个指头，甲油还从边缘溢出，粘到周围的皮肤上，是猩红的颜色。同学们都快回来了，阿不思有点着急，跑到水龙头下冲洗，甲油很顽固，抠了半天，还是在指甲上有些许的残留，他有点窝火，把手插到裤子口袋里，微微低下头，逆着人流，往外走去。微长的刘海遮住眼睛，阿不思看起来与其他人没什么不同。

这是他的初尝试，当然后来他愈发地熟练，也买了丝绒质地的口红和漆黑的眼线笔。阿不思像是一个小小的惯犯，偷偷累计起他的财富。

不过他的人生发生了巨变，就在那个炎热的夏天。

阿不思第一次遇见盖勒特，金发的男孩子坐在长椅上，周围簇拥着或娇柔或热辣的女生，不过他神情淡漠，视娇花如无物。阿不思骑着新买的单车经过，轮胎与地面摩擦发出巨大的噪声，所有人都向他看去，他不太习惯被目光注视，尴尬的捏着刹车，鬼知道他是如何被那双眸子俘获，双颊不知道是晒红还是羞红的，阿不思跳下车，扶着车头，小跑从盖勒特身边经过，都已经走出去了好几步，他还是忍不住回头向盖勒特望去，这一望，就望到了那个人的眼底，他笑了，他也笑了。

再一次见到盖勒特的时候，班里闹哄哄的，听说要来一名新同学，阿不思心不在焉，抓着水笔在课本上涂涂画画，老师带着人进来的一瞬间，一切喧闹突然安静，阿不思依旧没有抬头，他不在乎新来的人是圆是扁，直到老师要求新同学自我介绍，他听到那略低的嗓音才有点触动，抬起头来，“盖勒特，盖勒特•格林德沃。”他听见那人说，然后一瞬间的crush都有了具象的描述。

盖勒特坐在阿不思的斜前方第二排，他放松地靠着椅背，修长的脖颈微微向后倾着，阿不思很开心坐在盖勒特身后，这样他就可以肆无忌惮的观察男生的背影，当然托着腮出神也会被发现的老师念叨几句，阿不思心里的愉悦盖过了一切，并不把老师的教诲放在心上。

周末班里的小团体去海边玩耍，他们叫上了万人迷盖勒特，不知为什么，一向孤僻的阿不思也受到了邀请。中午，阳光很刺眼，阿不思坐在滚烫的沙滩上，眯着眼睛望向海平面，掏出一只卡片机，想要留下美景，他太纤细，脊骨仿佛要刺破皮肤，冲出身体，没人在意角落里的他。阿不思听到身旁脚踩过沙滩发出的声响，他抬头看过去，太阳被阴影遮住，是盖勒特。金发的男孩只穿了条纯黑的沙滩裤，半蹲下来，“一起玩吗？”阿不思听见他问。

阿不思其实也很想过去，但是他不会水，只好摇了摇头，苦着脸说：“我不会游泳。”

盖勒特听完点了点头，坐在了阿不思旁边，他用右手撑着身体。过了一会儿同学跑来喊盖勒特，盖勒特转头看了看，笑着拒绝了。

“我有点不舒服，你们先玩。”阿不思听见他这样说。

他有点疑惑，偏过头看盖勒特，盖勒特也转过脸来，“他们都不懂，不是么？”

阿不思点头笑笑，然后两个人坐的越来越近，直到皮肤都贴在一起。

另一种相遇方式让他们措手不及，当时他正坐在客厅里的方桌上写作业，母亲带着两个人回来了，“亲爱的，我给你介绍一下，这是盖勒特，约翰的儿子，从今天起你们就是兄弟了，快去，握个手吧。”

阿不思呆滞了，慢慢站起来，推开了椅子，盖勒特站在原地，阿不思脚下踉跄了几步，他试图掩盖自己紧张又激动的事实，但是拙劣的失败了。

盖勒特眨了眨眼，把阿不思搂在了怀里，“你好，阿不思。”

阿不思听到两个人的心跳都在加速。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

偷情带来的刺激感使人头脑发热，多巴胺在脑内分泌传递，勾人上瘾。

他们越来越暧昧，越来越过火，阿不思甚至胆大包天的穿着长筒袜子，勾着盖勒特修长的小腿，明目张胆的在餐桌下和盖勒特调情，脚趾搔过盖勒特的腿骨，小家伙还不知死活的挑着眉向他示威。

心痒啊。盖勒特咀嚼着煎蛋，默默忍耐。

一条走廊划开阿不思和盖勒特的房间，墙壁很薄，挡不住半夜父母高潮时的呼喊。阿不思心烦意乱，像只蝉蛹裹着被子在床上翻来覆去，他猜，盖勒特也没有睡着。

房间的门突然被推开，阿不思像受惊的小兔子，微红着眼从窝里探出了头，是盖勒特，穿着纯白色的睡衣套装，上衣两颗扣子被解开，他们双目对视，盖勒特翻身上床，阿不思则手脚麻利地给他腾了片空间。

起先他们谁都没有出声，走廊里回荡着阿不思母亲情迷意乱时的喘息，阿不思顿觉尴尬，颊边泛了些红。他揪着衣角，余光偷偷瞟着盖勒特，盖勒特注视着阿不思，阿不思一举一动都在猛兽的攻击范围内，被发现后阿不思羞红了脸，掀起被子遮住半张脸，高耸的鼻梁顶起被面，呼吸上下起伏带着被子也有点温热，一双眼滴溜溜转，偷看一眼，再偷看一眼。

阿不思感受到盖勒特越靠越近，最后整个人都被他圈在怀里。

盖勒特把被子扒拉下来一点，让快要窒息的小情人呼吸一口新鲜空气，然后迅速捕猎，将鲜红的唇瓣含在嘴里，撬开他的唇缝，温热的舌强势地滑进去，交换对方的唾液，叽咕水声在黑夜中回荡，修长的手顺着腰线向下划去，握住了脆弱的部分，阿不思瞬间僵直在他怀里，剧烈的喘息终于憋不住被释放出来，盖勒特却坏心眼地咬着他的耳垂，“别被他们听见。”阿不思只好难耐的把情动的声响吞回肚子里。盖勒特的手却越来越过分，从内裤的边缘伸进去，棉质内裤早已被可疑的液体濡湿，秀气如本人的阴茎带着几根稀疏的毛发，圆润的尿道口不停地流出前液，显然是兴奋得过头了。

阿不思渴望盖勒特的抚慰，可盖勒特的手却若即若离，捏着臀上的软肉，摆弄出不同的形状，阿不思只好渴求地哼哼两声，盖勒特充耳不闻，只是碰触阴茎下柔软的囊袋。

阿不思骨盆向前追随着盖勒特的手，带着暗示意味摇摆细嫩的腰肢，盖勒特扳过阿不思的脸，注视着他，阿不思主动凑上去，双手环着情人的颈，手指插在金色的发间，嘬着盖勒特的下唇，“Please.”

盖勒特这才满意地挑着嘴角，沾着湿滑液体上下搓动茎身，并充分照顾到了敏感的顶端，没过一会儿，阿不思就泄在了他手里。

盖勒特把阿不思从被子里捞了出来，乳白色的液体粘连在指尖，他想到了一个更色情的主意，他一把扯掉了阿不思上身摇摇欲坠的睡衣，把精液抹在粉嫩的乳头上，捏着小小的乳头，用指间带给阿不思另一种快乐。

清晨阳光洒进窗内，这两个探索情欲的少年被走廊响起的脚步声惊醒，他们慌慌张张套上被扔在地上的睡衣，盖勒特趁着父母不注意，偷偷溜回房间，临走前还从阿不思的嘴角偷了个吻。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

但是事情没有万无一失，他们鬼鬼祟祟的举动和阿不思脖子上出现的吻痕引起了家长的注意。最终一天早晨，他们赤身裸体的抱在一起睡觉，被阿不思的母亲发现了。

又一轮的争吵摔打，家里没剩下一件完整的家具，阿不思的母亲最终和盖勒特的父亲分了手，带着阿不思搬离了住处。

阿不思被迫转学，性情更加孤僻，他不是没试图联系盖勒特，可盖勒特的回信一次又一次被母亲抢走烧掉，最终，他们失去了联系，阿不思也只是听以前的同学说起，盖勒特去了另一个城市。

情感唯一的宣泄口被堵住，就像没及时疏通的堰塞湖，总有一天倾泻而下，淹没一切。

阿不思没能继续念完大学，和母亲决裂后他离家出走，回到了当年父母没离婚时住的那个小镇，白天在图书馆当管理员，晚上偶尔去酒吧散心，他拥有了一笔小小的积蓄，没有了母亲的管束，他对女装的迷恋也越发明显，偶尔很开心的时候，他会在傍晚对着穿衣镜，挑选一件最爱的裙子，涂上红唇，趁着夜色迷蒙，像一条滑不溜丢的鱼，在舞池中心摇晃，妖娆美艳的罂粟花，却拒绝了所有男人示好的橄榄枝。

他最爱的还是那件粉蓝格子的吊带裙，只是自分离以后，他再也没有穿过那条裙子，哪怕手已经碰到了裙子的边缘，他也会强迫自己移开手，移开视线。

只是他怎么也没想到，他会再次遇见盖勒特。

还是在廉价霓虹灯闪烁的小镇酒吧里。

那天阿不思穿着一条大红色的天鹅绒长裙，高开叉，戴着一顶大波浪卷的假发，没有人会怀疑他是个男性，他拒绝任何男人的碰触，像一条水蛇，绕着舞台中心唯一的一根钢管跳舞，裙摆在夸张的动作下危险摇摆，随时可能展露春光，周围的男人眼神都看直了，他也毫不在意。

就在这时，一个不经意的抬眼，他看到年少时的情人，坐在吧台的高脚椅上，叼着一杯鸡尾酒，眯着眼睛注视他。

阿不思慌了，试图摆脱周遭人群，但是他太引人注目，陷在人群里动弹不得，有一个咸猪手想趁乱揩油，阿不思怒目相对，刚准备开口，那人却被一拳打倒在地，周围所有人都惊呼，盖勒特钳着阿不思的手腕，拽着他离开了乱糟糟的酒吧。

盖勒特太用力了，阿不思怎么甩也甩不开。盖勒特把阿不思关到了车里，锁住车门，两个人坐在前排，车内安静的可怕，阿不思不敢出声。

“地址。”盖勒特发动引擎。

阿不思低下头，玩着自己的手指，小声报出一串地址。

半路上盖勒特停了车，冲到便利店，回来以后把塑料袋装着的东西抛到后座上，阿不思好奇地回头张望，袋子里的润滑剂和避孕套让他红了脸。

盖勒特提着东西走在阿不思身后，楼道里来回摇晃的白炽灯带来一点啊恐怖气息，盖勒特皱眉打量了一下楼道的环境，等着阿不思开门。

刚一开门阿不思就被顶到墙上，挣扎混乱间他们撞开了墙壁上灯的开关，阿不思被突如其来的灯光刺了眼，半晌睁开后，他看到盖勒特正在紧紧盯着他，眼神一如当年，诱惑带着赤诚。

“怎么不说话。”盖勒特用指腹蹭了蹭阿不思花掉的睫毛膏。

“你怎么…”  
“嗯…”  
阿不思支吾半天没能组织好语言。

“我几经周转打听到你的消息，没想到刚一见面就给我这么大惊喜？”盖勒特收紧距离，把怀中人拢了拢。

“你怎么在这啊。”阿不思双手抵着男人的胸膛，试图挣脱桎梏。

盖勒特绝不会放过这个转头就要溜走的猎物，他强势地用膝盖顶开阿不思双腿间的缝隙，西装布料隔着阿不思的丁字裤，缓缓磨擦起来。

阿不思弱点被击中，瞬时软了身子，眼泪被快感逼了出来，嘴上还是毫不放松，“你还没回答我的问题。”

“我的回答是，你是我的了。”

盖勒特双手收紧，把人嵌到怀里，下巴蹭着炸毛的假发，劣质的触感让他皱眉，但是他完全不想让小鹿逃脱出他的控制圈，于是眉头更加紧皱着，试图用下巴把阿不思头顶的假发弄掉。

他没想到阿不思为了固定假发，还别了几个夹子，结果惨烈的变成了阿不思两鬓的小卷毛被重重的假发坠着，阿不思的头皮被扯到，发出吃痛的抽气声，小鹿瞪大圆溜溜的眼睛，假装生气的看着罪魁祸首，盖勒特抿了抿嘴，耷拉着眼皮，表示知错。

“我以为我们不会再见了。”现在换成了阿不思主动，他仿佛感知了什么，又想试探什么，两个胆怯又倔强的人，小心翼翼地不想把脆弱的玻璃打破。

总有一个人要先迈出一步，这次阿不思没有退缩。

盖勒特却不知为何陷入了沉默，气氛变得微妙起来，阿不思听见自己的心从悬崖坠下，重重摔成两半。

眼泪被心酸和无助逼了出来，直直在眼眶里打着转，指甲掐着手心的嫩肉，阿不思告诉自己，绝对不能在他面前示弱，在这个世界上，他最不需要的就是来自盖勒特的同情，也更不想用眼泪来威胁他什么。

“那你不需要来找我。”阿不思微微仰起头，咽了下口水，脖颈如脆弱的花茎，纤细颤抖着，“我们没有必要像现在这样。”

“如果一切只是我的一厢情愿，那么你完全不需要回应我，更别给予我希望，再带给我更大的失望。”阿不思脱离盖勒特的控制，理了理自己乱糟糟的裙子，双手却不自觉地捏着裙摆，发泄着自己的情绪。

“不是你的错。”盖勒特许久没有出声，嗓音有些哑。

“我也没有，没有想要伤害你的意思。”盖勒特抬眼，坚定的目光直射进阿不思眼底，阿不思脑海里仿佛穿过一道光，那一点已然快要熄灭的火花重新绽出热量。

“我只是，不想再失去你了。”盖勒特向前一步，温柔的让阿不思放松了对裙子的虐待，盖勒特展平了阿不思的双手，鲜红的痕迹还残存在掌心，盖勒特试图用指腹将凹陷的皮肉平复。

然后他们十指相扣，像两只饥饿的野兽，撕咬在了一起，此刻他们不需要任何的言语，也能知晓彼此的心意。

可怜的裙子皱皱巴巴，被卷在阿不思的胸口，胸前的小巧的乳头此刻微微挺立，刚刚接受过口水的洗礼，变得亮晶晶的。

阿不思发出难耐的喘息，他抓着盖勒特的头发，试图阻止情人唇舌在他脆弱部位的攻击，可完全无济于事。空气里传来色情的吮吸声，阿不思后背蹭着床单，想要逃离着失去掌控的局面，身体却卸了力气，任由人摆布。

盖勒特比当年更像个毛头小子，急于讨好身下的爱人，舌头舔去马眼分泌的前液，微腥，他毫不在意，利用灵活的唇舌，给予阿不思更大的快乐。

阿不思仿佛浮在半空，下身不由自主向盖勒特口腔深处探入，盖勒特被微微噎着，微眯的双眼略带笑意，阿不思不好意思地退出来，盖勒特却乘胜追击，利用温热的口腔形成吸力，阿不思感觉自己重重落回地面，他已然兴奋地射在了盖勒特嘴里，盖勒特用指腹蹭去脸上溅到的液体，阿不思红了脸，用双手蒙住了自己的眼睛。

盖勒特的双手摸到了隐秘的入口，那里略略被汗水打湿，正兴奋地一张一合，感受到外来的触摸，入口紧张的缩在了一起，想要阻止更深的探索。

阿不思正在情意难耐中，盖勒特却突然下了床，阿不思不解地看着他的背影，不一会儿，盖勒特带着他买好的润滑剂和避孕套回来，站在卧室门口，腿间的阴茎生机勃勃，挺立在半空，马上就要恃靓行凶。阿不思羞愤地把脸埋到了枕头里，却把饱满的屁股留在外面，让盖勒特有可趁之机。

滑溜溜的液体伴着盖勒特的手指进入了他的身体，“唔……”阿不思牙关松懈，呻吟从嘴里跑了出来。

盖勒特俯下身来，胸膛紧贴阿不思后被，嘴巴贴在他耳边，“宝贝，我允许你，以后在我的床上，放肆尖叫。”

“求你了，求你了，我真的不行了，唔……啊！”阿不思发出一声声的求饶和惊呼，换来盖勒特一下比一下重的深入。

他汗流浃背，双手胡乱在盖勒特的后背挠，双腿却紧紧环着着盖勒特精壮的腰肢，以求更刺激的快感。

艳红色的穴口吸附着粗壮的阴茎，夹得男人难耐的抽气，阿不思不知射了几回，秀气的柱身耷拉在腿间，随着肉体的碰撞，可怜的在空气里晃动。

盖勒特也被夹得受不了，疯狂地加快身下的攻击，听着阿不思一声又一声的喘息，他射在了套子里。

盖勒特缓缓地退了出来，发现阿不思突然没了声响，他吓得赶紧查看，发现阿不思竟是在极限的愉悦中失去了意识。

盖勒特将两人情事留下的痕迹擦去后，搂着阿不思，沉沉地睡了过去，怀抱填补完整，上苍此刻也不愿将两人分离。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他们复合了，阿不思的最爱的裙子也在那一晚报废了，对此阿不思有些怨念，盖勒特表示可以买个更大的房子，阿不思想买几件买几件。

日子平淡又甜蜜，偶尔斗嘴打闹，有些人很好奇他们如何保鲜爱情，毕竟老夫老妻总有些龃龉，阿不思却笑着说他和盖勒特也从不讨论爱与不爱的问题，因为那是他们无言的默契。

不是秘密无法宣之于口，而是我爱你这件事，从来都无需多言。

 

The End


End file.
